


Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out

by NotHereNJ (efficaceous)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/NotHereNJ
Summary: But really, it was a test. And Mickey was the only one who knew it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out

How many times had the kid tried to kiss him? 

Just the once, but Mickey knew he thought about it all the time. 

After the first time, when Mickey had casually threatened to rip parts off of him, he had presumed, wrongly, that the matter was finished. Done. Not to be addressed again.

And superficially, it was. 

Gallagher didn’t make any overt moves on him anymore, at least not towards his face. Maybe he thought Mickey had herpes, or was a germaphobe or some shit. Gallagher would push the envelope a little, in other ways, faggy shit like trying to hold his hand while they were fucking, or making eye contact when he had the kid’s dick in his mouth. 

Sometimes, he’d stare at Mickey’s mouth with this look in his eyes, kinda sad and hopeful, all at the same time. Mickey always made certain to give him a rude comment, a shove, or some other blow off when he caught him.

But really, it was a  _ test _ . And Mickey was the only one who knew it. 

Every time, he dismissed the kid, making sure he knew Milkovich’s didn’t kiss other men, and sneered, he’d think, maybe next time?

Next time would come, and his anxiety would skyrocket. He would need the test, just one more time. What if after they kissed, the kid thought he was a pansy, some soft piece of shit who would do whatever he wanted? No matter how true those words may have been, Gallagher didn’t need to know it.

Every time the kid endured his sharp tongue, it meant he wanted Mickey for more than just a quick fuck. It meant whatever they were doing was real, the way nothing else in Mickey’s life was real, sharply focused and in bright colors.

Oh, there were moments he regretted it, saw the tightness around the green eyes and the downturn of that mouth. Felt bad for hurting someone who’d never hurt him. But that wasn’t who Mickey was, wasn’t who he was allowed to be. 

And he would tell himself next time, he’d let the kid know it was ok. He’d let their lips touch, maybe by accident, so he could claim it wasn’t his doing. He’d think, “Next time, I will let him kiss me.” 

But he’d test him again. 

One more. 

And one more. 

Always one more.


End file.
